Laurell Weinder's Magic Show
by nanawan
Summary: Laurell decides to host his own magic show to prove how stronger he has gotten ever since. Kathryne believes that this show will be just as horrific as any other of his attempts to do powerful spells.
1. The Great Laurell Weinder

**I don't own Ragnarok Online and its characters, they belong to Gravity Corp. and original concept belongs to Lee Myung-Jin. This story has no profit purposes and has been written only for entertaiment.**

* * *

><p>He prepared the set carefully, making sure that everything was on its place. Finally, it was done, Laurell removed a bit of hair from the forehead and stared with pride to the place he carefully prepared with a few things; everything was ready for his event. With relief, he sighed.<p>

"Yes, it's ready! Now, what should I do next?" he whispered to himself. Thoughtful, he knew everything was on its place but he wasn't sure about what doing next. However, he was interrupted when Kathryne, his mentor, appeared right behind of him without a single warning. The touch of her hand on his shoulder made the mage's heart jump with fear, only to realize who was behind there and relax.

"M-miss Kathryne!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Laurell, why did you do all of this mess? Did I miss something?" Kathryne replied before going back to lick her lollipop.

"Ah, well you see, I'm organizing my very own magic show!"

"A magic show?" she asked. The mage nodded with pride.

"Yes, a magic show! I gathered everyone here, I just want to show off how much I've improved. You'll see! I'm sure you all will love it!"

Of course, Kathryne had a bad feeling about this. All she hoped for was that Laurell didn't screw up like all the times he ever tried to do something. She just had to sit and wait for it.

~o~

It was only a matter of minutes before it started.

Just as planned, Kathryne awaited for the visitors to arrive. Before she could even notice so, at least 10 people came inside of the colorful tent and she could recognize most of them; Wickebine, Egnigem, Margaretha, Seyren, even Alphoccio, all of them were inside. They took seats and just waited for the show to start, wondering where Laurell went.

She noticed that Cecil and Howard sat near to her, it was good to see two of her closest friends near to her. At least she had people to chat with until her disciple finally started with this show.

"Y'awwwn, I'm tired!" the hunteress said to the wizard "Hey, Kathy, what is this, anyways?"

"Laurell's magic show, or so he said. I wasn't aware of it until now."

"Well, tell Laurell that he gotta be more organized next time" Howard said, streching his arms "I was busy right now, why he had to do it without telling anybody first?"

"You know how he is, impulsive and reckless."

"Yeah, just like certain whitesmith I know~!" Cecil joked. Obviously, Howard wasn't pleased to hear that comment.

Their chat was interrupted by a mist that invaded the place, the people inside started to cough heavily until it finally stopped. In the middle of the stage, the figure of a redhaired magician could be seen and when he noticed his lovely audience, he grabbed his cape in an attempt to make himself look awesome and cool, but all he got was giggles from the audience. Kathryne, on the other hand, felt second hand embarrassment.

"Greetings, my dear audience!" his voice suddenly became deeper and more dramatic than usual "I, Laurell Weinder, is please to see your faces gathered on this place! You must feel honored!"

The audience was silent. Howard and Cecil tried so hard to not laugh outloud in front of Laurell, but it was the most ridiculous thing they have heard in a long time. However, the blacksmith couldn't hold on his laugther anymore and he could be heard by everyone inside of the place. Soon, everyone but Kathryne laughed loudly , a response that the magician never expected in first place.

"Bwahahahaha! Oh my god!"

"YOU!" Laurell screamed, pointing with his finger to the man "What does this means? Are you trying to mock _me_?"

"I-I'm sorry! But this is downright ridiculous! What the hell are you doing?!"

Kathryne covered her face with both hands and stared to the ground. Oh no, this couldn't be happening, what was going through Laurell's mind right now? this was just utterly stupid, not even Howard was as stupid as this. Embarrased, she only hoped that Laurell finished soon with this, but alas, it wasn't over. The magician's expression was thoughtful until he finally spoke.

"Alright, since you believe yourself to be _SO_ funny, then you're going to be my assistant for my trick!"

Suddenly, Howard's laugther stopped abruptly, instead replace with a confused face.

"What? Me? Like hell I'm going to do so, kiddo."

"Well, it's too late. NOW! Come over here, my little assistant."

Without a complaint, he stood up from his seat and went ahead towards the stage where Laurell was awaiting for him. The boy moved a few steps from him after positioning the man on the center, at the sight of all the people. Everyone felt clueless over this, without a single idea of what was going to happen next but they expected a few laughs from the foolish mage.

Armeyer and Egnigem whispered something to each other, but maybe they were just talking about how stupid Laurell was being right now, not that the magician would care. He cleared his throat before speaking and elevated his cloak, almost covering the enterity of his face.

"BEHOLD! With the help of this kind man, I'll show you a special trick I've been preparing for months. Just stay on your seat and watch!" he proclaimed. Kathryne had a horrible feeling about this; she knew what trick he was talking about and all she hoped was to Howard to turn out okay, if he was lucky that is.

"What are you even doing, you asshat?" Wickebine asked "I mean, all ya' have been doing right now is stupid poses and terrible attempts to be dramatic. You're a fucking fool."

"What your mouth, young lady! I already told you to just watch me. You'll love it for sure."

After finishing the sentence, Laurell started with his spell. His plan was to create rings of fire around the man without causing any harm of sorts. He hoped it'd be a good magic trick. With his bare hand, small sparks of fire that went ahead towards Howard's pants and shirt. Up to this point, everything was going fine and nobody was hurt.

Then it went all downhill. Before he realized it, the man's clothes were on fire and the flames went out of control. All of the audience ran to the exit while their clothing was on fire. Just as Kathryne supposed, he was going to screw up everything in the worst way possible. What a way to ruin his own show.

"H-hey! Hold on a second, I'll fix it for sure!" he yelled to the scared public. Laurell tried to do a water spell of some sort, but all he did was to summon ice that started to fell upon the ground and crushing it. How did this happen? He practice so much and now everything was a disaster, perhaps he just had an extremely bad luck.

"HEY HOLD THE FUCK ON! if you haven't noticed yet, I'm BURNING! FUCKING BURNING!"

Oh, yes, he almost forgot. Those were the words of a very pissed off Howard, who was slowly burning and rolling in the ground just to stop the fire from killing him. Of course, this boy never learnt the lesson, so all he did was to cast yet another water spell that just worsened the situation; instead of creating a small shot of water to with the flames, he accidentally casted yet another fire spell and the fire on the man just grew stronger than before.

In the meanwhile, while the blazes expanded over the seats, Seyren's screams of pain could be heard among the sea of different voices. Not only his cape was on fire, but also the top part of his head was aswell. The flames just consumed his hair and were destroyed it completely.

"MY HEAD! IT BURNS, IT BUUURNS!" he cried. The knight desperetely tried to stop the flames but it was completely useless,he jumped around the place like a monkey with screaming like a little girl.

"Seyren! It's alright, I'll fix this mess!" Kathryne yelled, running towards him. Luckily, her magic was enough to kill the fire, but alas, Seyren's hair was gone, instead replaced for baldness, his skin was so bright it was painful to look at it. That didn't change the fact that, well, everything was being consumed with flames around her.

She sighed deeply, holding on the urges to punch herself in the face until her nose started to bleed.. _"Goddamn it Laurell, why can't you do something right for once? Seems like I'll have to fix it in the end." _luckily, being a far more experienced wizard, she managed to stop the fire by using water magic, causing no harm to the rest of the people there, but god it was one of a mess. Ashes, almost everyone suffered major burning scars, but Howard and Trentini were outstanding examples, so much that even looking at them made her sick.

The audience all left with anger, leaving Kathryne and Laurell alone. They didn't spoke that day.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: it turned out less fun than i expected but i promise the 2nd part will be better


	2. Payback

**I don't own Ragnarok Online and its characters, they belong to Gravity Corp. and original concept belongs to Lee Myung-Jin. This story has no profit purposes and has been written only for entertaiment.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Laurell and Kathryne were having breakfast but the situation was incredibly awkward for them, specially for the latter, who was still upset and embarrassed for what happened yesterday. Finally, the mage broke the ice.<p>

"Miss Kathryne, you look... upset?"

"Of COURSE I'm upset! Do you realized what have you done?! What will I tell them next time I see them?" she yelled at him and punched the table with her bare hands. He was shocked, as Kathryne rarely raised her voice and it was the first time that Laurell saw her so angry.

"Oh, that. But nobody was harmed so I guess everything is g-"

"You burned the entire place, Laurell, they ran away because they were BURNING!"

It was the last straw that broke the camel. Just when she was that close to choke him for his own stupidity, they could hear that someone was knocking the door. Then it got louder, and louder until the door was destroyed by a sword. All the people who assisted the Laurell's magic show were gathered in the entrance and they seemed to be even angrier than yesterday. Both Laurell and Kathryne swallowed their drool while just staring at the now broken wooden door.

It was Seyren who used his sword, he was wearing a ridiculously small cap on his head, that kind of colorful kid hat with a tiny propeller on the top it, covering the zone in which his hair was burnt down by Laurell. As soon as the knight them, he approached to them with the blade on hand and for a second, Kathryne thought her heart stopped to beat for at least 4 seconds; his face barely resembled him as he was consumed by outright rage and the screech he made upon the encounter was inhuman, also demonic.

"Oh, so here you are guys." Margaretha commented with hassle while she approached behind Seyren. She crossed her arms, giving a dissapointed look to Laurell and Kathryne.

"Margaretha? I didn't expect to see you all so early." Kathryne responded.

"Yes, and we came here for a refund for yesterday."

"Wait, what?" she was shocked by Margaretha's words "I'm sure you're mistaken, you see, there was no money needed for Laurell's performance."

"Oh? Laurell made us pay a _huge_ fee for it, I thought you knew about it."

A fee? She couldn't be serious, right?

**_Right_**?

But, alas, she was right. Soon, the others gathered around the mages and left them with no exit and no way to run away from the situation. Laurell started to sweat nervously once his secret was revealed, rolling his eyes as if he were looking for some kind of miracle to happen even though the chances that Odin would help were minimal. Kathryne, on the other hand, was totally shocked by the comments to the point she barely reacted at all. Just how bad her luck has gotten? A lot, probably.

And then, it began. She started to hear the angry complaints of everyone.

"That bastard left me bald! bald! And I'm just 25!" Seyren yelled. He stung Laurell on the chest with his finger, each time faster until it got extremely annoying "Why do you think I'm wearing this hat in first place?!"

Before anyone could reply, he removed the tiny cap from his head, revealing a horribly and henious bald spot on the top of his white hair. It was even shinier than yesterday, so much that nearly everyone went into blindness upon the sight of such bright skin. They covered their eyes and begged him to put it on again, arguing they eyes were literally burning out of horror. Seyren put on the hat again and everyone sighed with relief after it.

"I was nearly became a pile of ashes!" Howard shouted. His entire body was full of horribly burnts and a small blaze was still on his hair, burning a small bit of it "What the fuck was this guy thinking?"

"Heey, you also have to pay for Alphoccio's life insurance!" Trentini protested while carring the burned bard on her back, who was even unable to speak, let alone even move "You guys could have killed us, you know?"

"What's a life insurance, anyways?" Kathryne asked

"I don't know! But I want you to pay for it anyways."

"Can you do something about the fire on me? It won't stop." Flamel abruptaly inquired, his body was still on fire since yesterday "And by the way, my Lif was also affected. She's now just ashes."

Pointing at a corner of the place, there was a huge pile of ashes that until yesterday were Flamel's homunculus. While Laurell was utterly horrified by the entire scene, the biochemist wanted to tear up. Luckily, his fellow merchants were there to offer him a shoulder to cry one.

"This is one huge scam! A shameless scam!" Armeyer shouted "I _know_ a scam when I'm seeing it! You guys are gross."

"Yeah! Gertie and I even bothered to pay this time! Give my fucking zeny back, you jerks." Wickebine screamed, her dagger in hand.

The situation was turning horribly bad and at this rate, they could burn down Kathryne's home. She grabbed Laurell by the arm and went ahead towards another room and made sure to lock the door with chains. Then, she turned towards the magician with a demonic expression born out of anger.

Laurell ran away towards the corner and covered his face with both hands while shaking in fear for _whatever_ that was going to happen to him. He really fucked up big time right now and the punishment wasn't going to be pretty. Kathryne grabbed him by the cloak, choking him in the process.

"YOU STUPID FOOL! Do you realize what kind of MESS you've done?! DO YOU?!"

"C-calm down! Stop c-choking me, I can explain!" he begged, but Kathryne didn't bother to listen to him. The anger was just taking over her.

"Where is the money?! You have to pay for all of this!"

"Oh, the money, about that... I lost it." that was his response.

"What- what? And how much it was...?"

"Like 5 million zeny. A cat took it from me and well, things happen, right?"

Kathryne's mind was blown over that comment, so much it went into full blank state. The revelation that she was trapped in such a huge mess just left her speechless and unable to think of anything. Of course, maybe catching that cat will help her but she had no idea how to find it with such a large sum of money and it'd be useless anyways, since she was already screwed to begin with.

The only think that made her aware of her surroundings again was the angry yelling and the sounds of kicks and punches on the door. She had to think really fast.

~o~

An hour passed and yet the angry mob stood still, awaiting for the refun they wanted for all the harm the magician caused. Meanwhile, none of his "loyal" audience left and they awaited as they planned how to beat him up when he finally decides to came out.

"Chen, can you stop punching the door? They'll leave in any moment, reserve your strenght for their punishment." Randel commented when he stared at the nearly destroyed door as the hands of an angry monk. But alas, by the time he even tried to do a comment, Chen already destroyed the door before ripping it in two halves, revealing the entrance to it.

Soon, the others came inside while running over the poor crusader who was smashed in the ground. Is that everyone could care less about what he had to say? He followed them anyways with the sword in hand, while the other pulled down their weapons too; daggers, whips, axes, you name it. They had only one goal in mind; get their money back. But the room was empty the very and an open window could be seen from the other side, much for everyone's shock. It seemed like the maganed managed to escape them, somehow.

"They're gone?" Eremes asked with surprise "But how?"

"Maybe we should to that window." Randell pointed out at the open window right in front of them, but nobody ever bothered to listen to him. And then, it was quiet once again until Margaretha decided to talk again.

"Don't you think we should check that window? Is open?" The priestess commented. Soon, all the others and her went ahead to the window and as soon as they were out of the house, they went ahead to chase the two magicians who were literally begging from their lives, and it lasted so long they where outside Geffen and they weren't even sure where they were, but their minds were way too focused on their revenge.

Meanwhile, Randell just walked behind everyone else. The crusader sighed with sadness, wondering why nobody ever cared about what he had to say and why nobody noticed his existence in first place. But nothing could be done right now; someday, he was going to get an answer, that for sure.

In the meantime, they keep chasing Kathryne and Laurell across all Midgard, hoping to get their money back.


End file.
